


anomaly 102.3

by Avaari



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: “you will be a part of that heritage, alex. do not resist, it will be over soon.” for endless loops, shipwrecked ghosts, and the hope of an ending, an oxenfree fanmix





	anomaly 102.3

 

**ANOMALY 102.3:**  “you will be a part of that heritage, alex. do not resist, it will be over soon.” for endless loops, shipwrecked ghosts, and the hope of an ending, an oxenfree fanmix 

> **I.**   _gotye_  - MAKING MIRRORS |  **II.**   _sia_  - BREATHE ME |  **III.**   _alanis morissette_  - NOT AS WE |  **IV.**   _david bowie_  - WITHIN YOU |  **V.**   _florence + the machine_  - ONLY IF FOR A NIGHT |  **VI.**   _bastille_  - LAURA PALMER |  **VII.**   _avicii_  - HEY BROTHER |  **VIII.**   _bastille_  - THE CURRENTS |  **IX.**   _bon jovi_  - INTO THE ECHO |  **X.**   _coldplay_  - CLOCKS | **XI.**   _groundbreaking_  - BOUND TO FALL [PACIFIST] |  **XII.**   _adele_  - CHASING PAVEMENTS |  **XIII.**   _the afters_  - FALLING INTO PLACE |  **XIV.**   _of monsters and men_  - SILHOUETTES |  **XV.**   _natasha bedingfield_  - PIRATE BONES | **XVI.**   _sia_  - I’M IN HERE |  **XVII.**   _florence + the machine_  - LEAVE MY BODY |  **XVIII.**   _dido_  - THIS LAND IS MINE | **XIX.**   _avril lavigne_  - GOODBYE |  **XX.**   _aloe blacc_  - WAKE ME UP

* * *

resources: [cara gee](https://m.imdb.com/name/nm4446254/mediaviewer/rm806479872) from [imdb](https://www.imdb.com/?ref_=m_nv_home), [crook point](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Crook_Point_OR.jpg) from [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page)


End file.
